Blood Red Sunset
by BloodStainedSoul
Summary: When Alice saw Bella jump off that cliff in LaPush, Edward couldn't stay away and ran to save her of course but what happens when he gets there? And will he get there in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy this is my 1****st**** story so be brutal!!!**

**But not that brutal**

**Preview**

**EPOV**

I saw it as soon as she saw it. Bella was in serious trouble. I had to get back to forks, and fast. What if I'm too late? Did my leaving really push her this far over the edge? How long do I really have before…before…I can't even think about it. I can't think about what Bella might be ready to do to get away from the pain. That mutt had better stop her stall her at least. Don't worry my love, I'm coming.

**I'm sorry that this is so short. I just want to be sure that this is a story worth writing. Puh-lease review that way I'll know if it's a good story or a bad story.**


	2. Frantics

**This chapter is really short too and I'm so sorry but the next one will be way longer I promise.**

**Chapter 2**

**JPOV**

Where is she? Where did she go? I told her to wait here until I got back from patrol. I've asked everyone in LaPush and no one has seen her since last night. I've torn LaPush and Forks apart looking for her. Where could she be? I've got to ask Sam for help. I've got to find her before she gets hurt, or does something stupid. I ran faster I ever have before all the way to Sam's house and burst straight threw the door.

**SPOV**

Me and Emily were sitting on the couch "talking" when all of a sudden Jacob comes bursting through the door, taking the door with him. He looked scared and frantic. He started yelling things like "Where did she go", and "Sam you have to help me find her!"

"Jacob, why in the hell did you brake down my door!!!!" Emily screamed at him.

"Yah, Jake why did you brake down her door?" I asked calmly.

"Bella's gone!"

**I told you it was short but again, I promise the next chapter will be way longer so review!!!!!!!!! (Puh-lease)**


	3. The pack

**This is the third chapter of this story and my life suxs!! Literally!! My BFF is sad (for reasons i can't tell you), my ipod broke (i don't know how it was in my pocket and when i toke it out and the screen or something on the inside was busted), i don't own even the smallest part of Twilght, i don't have a BF, and my dad lives in west virginia (which is like 2,000 miles away). So all-in-all my life suxs and the world totally hates me. And any of my friends that read this don't say that it doesn't sux cause it does and you know it does because you guys have seen me when i have my sad moments.**

**Chapter 3 **

**SPOV**

"_Bella's gone"_

"What do you mean _gone?_"

"I mean that I can't find her anywhere!!"

"Well, where did you look?"

"Everywhere!! Forks!! LaPush!! Everywhere!!"

"Did you check at her house?"

"Of course I did! Do you think I'm stupid or something, of course I checked at her house!!! That was the first place that I checked!"

I turned to look at Emily, "Emily, honey, do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. It's Bella, she could be hurt or worse."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake wince like Emily hit him or something.

"Sorry Jake," Emily whispered realizing what she had just said. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just..."

"Don't worry about it, Emily" Jake assured her. "I'm ok. It's true she could be hurt or worse..." Jacob trailed off. He was in pain and I could tell even from across the room. I looked at at Jake.

"Come on Jake, let's go." I turned to Emily and saw the worry in her eyes, the worry that I wasn't suppose to see. "I'll be back soon." I leaned close to whisper in her ear "and don't worry we'll bring Bella back and she'll be safe and unharmed." She still didn't look assured but I had to leave because by then Jake was pulling on my shoulders and whining like a lost puppy looking for food. "Ok, let's get going. I'll be back soon Emily." She smiled at Jake but when he left the room she looked at me with eyes filled with worry and concern. "Don't worry I'll take care of him."

"I know you will"

We ran through LaPush looking for her. Finally we ran into the rest of the pack. They took one look at Jake's face and said at once, "You lost Bella, didn't you."

He flinched again and balled up his fists but simply said "You guys have to help us find her. If something happens to her I don't know if I'll be able to take it." He gave them each a hard stare as if he was pleading with them in his own way.

"Come on guys he's already lost her once to that Bloodsucker," Embry spat, "we can't let him lose her again." Embry smiled at Jake and he gave him a smile back.

"Ok everybody lets split up. Quil, go check around the cliffs. Embry, go to the beach. Me and Jake will ask around here while the rest of you split into two groups and check in the woods and in Forks."

-Later that day-

When everyone came back an hour oa two later they all had grim expressions on their faces. I asked anyways because I saw the hopeful look on Jake's face. The same look that had been there since the rest of the pack decided to help us find Bella.

"Did anyone see her?"

"No." was the main response I heard but I thought I also heard a faint, "yes." My eyes were automatically drawn to the three guys with a spark in thier eyes. Jacob saw where I was looking and , before I could do anything, slammed Paul, Embry andQuil upagainst the wall and ,somehow, had got both of his arms under thier chins and was pinning all three of them up against the wall behind them. No matter how hard they sturrgled they could not get away from him.

"Jake put them down."

"But-"

"Put them down."

"Not until they tell me where they saw her at."

"Dit Jake put them fing down!"

"Ah...fine."

His jaw was clenched so tight that the muscles in his jaw were bulging.

"Now that that's over with, who saw her?"

They just looked at Jake as if challenging him to do it again.

"Paul?"

"Wasn't me."

"Embry?"

"Not me."

"Quil?"

"Yeah, I found her."

"Then why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Because I was hopeing that someone had seen her and would tell him," he nodded twoards Jake "the potentcially bad news."

I saw Jake stiffen.

"Don't you dare." I growled at him through clenched teeth.

"What bad news?"

"Well, I saw her so I raced right back here."

"What was she doing?"

"Well-"

"Quit stalling and just tell me where she was!!"

"I saw her walking towards the cliffs with a very determined look on her face. It looked like she was about to do something horrible."

"No! Bella!!"

The next thing I knew he took off towards the cliffs running faster than I have ever seen him run before. The whole pack raced after him but not one of us could keep up with him, so we slowed down and took our time. He probably needed some time alone with her first anyways. But when the wind blew a few minutes later, we all knew that we were horribly wrong. He was going to need back-up and fast!!

**Mwaa ha ha haaaa Cliffhanger Anyways update after the holidays Have a merry X-mas**


	4. Don't jump!

Blood Red Sunset Ch 4

**Hey guys sorry that it's been awhile. I was at my dads house and had a blast. Um . . . I hope you like this chapter it was really hard to write so read on !**

**(Bella's POV)**

As i came closer to the cliffs I started to wonder if I should wait for Jacob. "No," I said out loud."He promised to take months ago. I'm going to this . . ."

_"Why?"_

I was cut short by that voice. Why did I do this to myself. Why did my mind play back his voice to me.

"Why what?"

_"Why are you doing this?"_

"Because I want to."

_"This is stupid Bella. You're going to get hurt!"_

"What do you care? You left me, remember?"

_"I care because I love you. I care because I didn't want to see you get hurt because of me."_

"You left!! How could you think that leaving wouldn't hurt me!!!!!"

_"I knew it would hurt you but I didn't think it would do this."_

"Of course it would do this!! You were my world!!! I needed you to live!!" I knew that I was probably sobbing really hard and yelling by now, but I just couldn't stop. "I needed you to live!!! When you left you took my heart, soul and every reason I had to live with you!!!!!! If Jacob hadn't been here I probably would have killed myself by now, and you talking in my head is just making it harder to move on!! At first it helped but now it just makes everything worse!!!

_"Bells I . . ."_

"Damnit Edward leave me alone!!!!"

_". . ."_

By now I had reached the cliffs but I couldn't breath and was still sobbing very hard. Ididn't think I could swim so I just sat on the edge and stared at the sunset for awhile.

When I finally tore my gaze away from the sunset I realized that Jacob should be getting home soon. I thought about waiting for him but I decided not to. It would take to long. It would be dark be the time we got back here, even with Jake's super speed running. I knew that if I was going to jump before Jake got back I had to do this fast. When I got ready to jump I looked over the egde one more time then I backed up to the trees and just as I was about to start running I heard a noise behind me and automatically assumed that it was Jake.

"Jake, I didn't think you would be back yet. Do you want to jump with me?"

"It's not Jake, and I don't want you to jump at all. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything dangerous. Remember?"

I thought it was just my head again but out of habit I looked in the direction of the voice. Instantly I knew that it wasn't my imagination this time.

**(Edward's POV)**

I passed the treaty lines a few seconds ago. I could smell her. I didn't know where the cliffs were but if I just followed her scent I should be able to find them no problem.

I was right, within minutes I found the cliffs. She was sitting on the edge, it hurt me to see that she was crying. I wanted to go to the edge and hold her, but if she wasn't going to jump then there was no reason to hurt her anymore.

I sat in a crouch for a long just watching her and I thought that she was going to leave when she stood up and looked over the edge again but then she started to walk towards the bush I was hiding behind. I stiffened raedy to run if she started to look in the bushes for something. About three feet from me she turned around and looked at the cliffs.

I saw the same look on her face as I did when Alice had the vision. I saw the muscles in her legs bunch up as she prepared to run twoards the cliffs. I couldn't let her do it.

Right as she was about to start running I simply stepped out from behind the bush. The bush rustled but she didn't turn around. She didn't even get startled by the noise.

"Jake, I didn't think that you would be back yet. Do you want to jump with me?"

She didn't even turn around to see if it was that mutt. It hurt that she didn't know that it was me.

"It's not Jake, and I don't want you to jump at all. You promised me that you wouldn't do anything dangerous. Remember?"

She turned around and stared at me in in disbelief.

"No." She said barely a whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that me leaveing would push you this far."

"No."

"Bella are you ok?" I started to walk slowly twoards her.

"Stop. Wait, this far? What do you mean by that?"

"Alice saw you jumping off the cliff and I came as soon as I could. I couldn't let you kill yourself."

"Kill myself? Do you think I'm mental or something!! I would never do something like that!!! I'm pretty much happy now. Sure I've thought about it but you of all people ought to know that I could never go through with it."

"Bella I'm sorry for leaving. I thought it would be better for you."

"Better for me!! How?!?!?"

"You almost got killed by a vampire because you were with me. I thought that you would be safer if you weren't with me."

"You were my only reason to live! If Jake hadn't been here I would have died!!"

"Bella-"

**(Jabob's POV)**

That bloodsucker was standing by the woods when I came crashing into the clearing. They both looked at me when they heard the noise I was making. I looked striaght at him with eyes full of hate.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought Bella was going to kill herself so came to save her."

I looked at Bella with concerned and questioning eyes.

"Bella? Were you going to . . ."

I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Of course not. I was just going to go cliffdiving."

"Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because I was tired of waiting to go so I thought that if I did it while you were gone and got back before you then it wouldn't matter."

Just then the whole pack came crashing in to the clearing. She didn't even seem bothered by the noise she just looked at him and (to my surprise) said,

"You can leave now."

The guys smiled and had started to surround him when he said,

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you, forever."

All of the guys froze and looked at me and Bella. She didn't even seemed fazed.

"Take him out of here guys. But don't hurt him, please."

"Bella I told you I'm not leaving I'm staying with you. I'm not going to leave you ever again."

"Why should I believe you you've already left me once. What could you do or say to make me belive that you won't do it again?"

"I . . ."

**Hey guys do you like it? What should he do or say to make bella belive him? What do you think should happen? I want to hear your ideas. So reveiw and tell me what you think.**


	5. Prove it!

**Sorry that I haven't written since winter break but from now on I'm going to TRY to update at least once a week. Don't hold it against me if I don't. No one helped me with this sooooo . . . it might not be the best in the world and sorry if it's short but here goes nothing.**

**Bella's POV**

_I . . ._

"No Edward. I don't want to hear it." I started to back up towards the cliffs.

"Bella, I love you."

"You love me!!!! You love me!!!!"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You left! How can you say that you didn't mean to hurt me when you left!!!!"

"Bel-"

"How could you leave when I'm sure that Alice saw what would happen to me when you did? Why did you leave in the first place? What did you think would happen to me? Did you think that I would just get over the fact that the one person that I needed to live just disappeared?"

"I . . . I did it to protect you."

"Protect me?" By now I was at the egde of the cliff. I looked over at Jake. He knew what I was about to do and nodded his head. I saw him tell the pack to follow him, and turn around and disappear into the woods. I looked back at Edward. "Do you still want to protect me?"

"Yes, of couse. Bella, I would give my life for you." He took a step towards me. His eyes were full of hope.

"Are you willing to prove it?"

"Prove what?"

"That you will protect me, and that you still love me."

"Of course."

I smiled and spread my arms out. "Prove it." I jumped backwards and felt myself falling.

**Cliffhanger!!! I finally updated and I know it's short but I promise to update more often. Oh! Do you think that Edward should save Bella or not? If Edward saves her should she fogive him? These are just two of the many questions that I am asking myself right now, so if anyone has any ideas or the answer to a question that I didn't ask please tell me that way I can make this story better.**


	6. The kiss

**First I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Second I would like to apologize for taking so long . Here goes nothing.**

**BPOV**

I didn't know if he was going to catch me but at leastI knew that Jake would. I knew that the water had to be close by now. I was beganing to think of what I was going to tellif he didn't catch me when I felt cold arms come around my waist. He pulled me close as we hit the water. We surfaced and he swam to the beach where jake and the rest of the pack were standing.

"Why did you do that you could have been hurt!"

"You caught me didn't you."

"Of course I caught you but if I hadn't?"

"Then Jake would have."

I tried to stand up but Edward was still holding on to me.

"Let me get up."

"I'm never letting go of you agian Bella."

"Yah, well, you're going to have to because I still don't trust you."

"Why not I caught you. I love you Bells. Would I have back if I didn't love you?"

"I don't know anymore besides, you would have caught me even if you didn't love me. That day at school you didn't even know mebut you still saved me from getting crushed by that van. How do I know that you catching me today was different from what happened that day?"

"If I didn't love would I put my life at risk by crossing the treaty line for you. If I didn't love you would I do this."

He closed the gap that was between us in a second and I instantly felt his lips crash into mine.

**EPOV**

I didn't know what I could to covince her that I still love her. Then i had an idea.

"If I didn't love you would I put my life at risk by crossing the treaty line for you.If I didn't love you would I do this."

I closedthe space between us and kissed her with everything I could with hurting her. I pulled her closer to me until there was no room left to move. She began to deepen the kiss and i let her. I knew that as long as I didn't get carried away she wouldn't get hurt. I heardthe mutt growl from behind me but I didn't care.I knew that if I couldn't covince Bellawith this kiss he would tear me to shreds.He would think that he had killed me. He wouldneverknow that I had already been dead. If didn't convince her I wold be dead before he could even take a step.

**It's a short chapter and I'm sorry. I've kind of had writers block for this story.Reveiw and maybe it will help me get over it.**

**Love you all**


	7. I do love you

**It took me a long time to write this and I'm sorry for that. Here's the story and i'm sorry if it sucks.**

**BPOV**

He was kissing me and Jake was growling behind us. He was kissing me and I couldn't help it. I kissed him back. I melted against him. I wished that things were the same way they were before he left. I wanted to be with HIM again. I wanted to be protected by him.

All too soon he pulled away. When he did the spell was broken and I remembered what I had with Jake. I remembered that the pack was my protection now. He was staring into my eyes looking for who knows what and I don't think that he found it because all of a sudden he backed up and, ever so slowly, held his arms out in surrender. Only then did it hit me. He kissed me in front of everyone to show me that he still cared. He kissed me like that to see if I still cared. That's what he was looking for and he didn't find it because I was thinking of Jake not him. Jake was still growling and I finally looked st him. He was shaking from head to toe. I knew that he was about to phase and that if Edward was still here that there would be a fight so I did the only thing that I could think of. I turned around to face Edward.

"You have to leave now."

"No."

"He'll tear you to shreads. He is fixing to phase."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here."

"If you don't still love me then I have no reason to stay in this world."

"Yes you do!"

"No Bella for you are my world and my lifeis yours. It was always yours. And it always will be."

I heard the sickening pop that told me that Jake had phased and I turned to see him launch himself at Edward. I had no choice I had to. I hated him for leaving but I could never quite hate him enough to sit there and watch him die. Jake was going to be ontop of him in a second and I knew what I had to do.

"I can't let you do this." I whispered and I knew he heard me and I knew he knew what I was going to do but it was to late. Just before Jakes claws made contact with Edward I stepped inbetween them and as I felt Jake's claws tear into my stomach I heard Edward yell and in the yell I heard the pain and agony that he was feeling for me and himself. as I sank into the darkness I simply said.

"I do love you. I was mad at you for leaveing but I do love you."

Then and only then did I let the darkness overcome me.

**Sorry it's short. REVEIW!!**


	8. Is this the end?

**I refuse to update until I get at least 10 reviews. That is not alot people you can do that can't you. Sorry if this sucks but here is the story.**

**JPOV**

_Flashback_

_I was going to kill him. He was kissing her. I had to do something. I couldn't help it. I was getting so mad I was shaking and I couldn't help it. As soon as he pulled away I just lost it. I saw the red in front of my eyes, I heard the rapids roaring in my head and I heard the sickening pop, but I didn't stop it. I didn't think, I just phased and jumped at him. She wasn't in the way. She was standing beside him and I didn't think she would step in front of him . . . but she did. At the last possilble second she stepped in front of him, and my claws sank into to her flesh not his._

_My claws ripped though her like sissors through paper. _

_He yelled with pian and fury. I didn't understand what he said and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know._

_She said something to him but other than that she didn't make a sound as she slid to the ground. The relization of what I had just done hit me and I instantly phased back and fell to the ground next to her. I didn't know what to do. I was helpless and the pack was no help they were all just standing there looking at her as she lay on the ground bleeding. I tryed to call her name but her eyelids didn't even flutter. She didn't twitch as I yelled for her to wake up. I reached out to shake her but HE grabbed my hand. HE didn't have to say a word I knew that if I tryed to touch her again he would tear my arm off._

_Blood was gushing out of the hole in her stomach. It ran down her sides and mixed with the sand. I just watched as it gathered by her sides. It was as if it was refusing to leave her._

_HE wasn't trying to attack her. HE didn't attack her . . . I did._

_He picked her up and looked at me with eyes full of hate. "If she dies I will kill you." _

_And with that he was gone. He didn't yell at me like he should have. He didn't hurt me like he should have. He didn't even make a move to touch me. He just said that and left with her still bleeding in his arms. _

_I don't know how long I sat there just thinking about what I had done, all of the good times we had, the bad times, and all of the times we will never have because of what I had done. If only I could have controled myself. If only he had of moved further away from her. I wanted to blame him for this but I knew that this one was all on me. I had phased, I had jumped, and I had been the one to hurt Bella. I din't mean to but I had still done it. If she died I would kill myself before he even got close enough for me to smell him. If she died I don't think that I could live knowing that I was the reason that she wasn't her anymore. If she lives I doubt that she will ever want to see me again. She probably won't even talk to me on the phone. I wouldn't want her to._

_Suddenly I was face down in the sand, and some huge THING was on my back._

_"GET OFF ME!!"_

_"He speaks."_

_"Of course I speak you idiot."_

_"Well you haven't said a word since that leech carried her off to who knows where. Hell you've barly even moved. It has been like a week. We have all had to take turns watching you that way if you try something stupid we could stop you."  
_

_"So."_

_"So are you just going to sit there or are you going to go find out if she's ok?"_

_"They won't let me anywhere near her."_

_"You don't have to be near her. You just have to find out how she is."  
_

_Sams word is final. So with that we all took off towards the Cullens house to look for her. _

_End Flashback_

We got to the house and all of them were outside. They were all growling at us. The girls were by the porch shoting me death glares. The two boys moved to block the stairs to the porch. We all stood there for a moment, then Sam spoke up and for once I'm glad that he was the one talking.

"We didn't come here looking for trouble."

"Then what did you come here for?" The spiky haired leech asked.

"We came to see if Bella is alright."

"Why do you care. You let him almost kill her. What if I told you that she's dead? Huh? What then? Do you just turn around and go home like nothing happened? Do you say ''That's to bad." or "Sorry"? Will you fell guilty? For how long?"

She was getting realy mad. She was very scary when she was mad.

"Look we just want to know how she is."

"Let me see what Edward has to say about you being here."

She was looking straight at me as she walked up the stairs and into the house. She came back out moments later with a smug look on her face and I knew that we weren't going to get to see her.

"I talked to him and her. He was against it but she was all for seeing you again mutt. I wonder what she's going to do to you. Probably nothing but still if she wanted she could do some serious damage now."

I didn't really understand what she meant until Bella stepped on the porch. She looked different but I really didn't think about all of the possiblities. She took a step and then appeared right beside me. She hugged me, and she looked happy to see me. She didn't look hurt at all. Sam had said that it had been a week. She was almost dead that day on the beach I suddered inwardly how could she look perfectly ok now. I suddenly realized she was sparkling from the sunlight, and her scent was sickly-sweet. I saw that the pack had taken a step back and were looking at her like they were afraid of her. I almost laughed out loud. They were all big guys and they looked like they were scared of litle Bella. Then it hit me. They were looking at her like that because she WAS different. She was changed. They had changed her.

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not mad at you Jake."

"What happened to you Bells?"

"What do you mean?"

"They changed you didn't they?"

"No, Edward changed me."

"Why?"

"I was almost dead when Edward got me here. What else could they have done? Sit there and let me die?"

"He could have taken you to the hospital. The doctor could have done something."

"Carsile is a doctor and he couldn't do anything fast enough."

"So they had to change you?"

"Would you rather have me dead!"

I physically flinched, and the experession on her face softened.

"Jake I didn't mean . . . "

"Yes you did. Do you really think that I could want you dead? You could be the worst bloodsucker alive and would still love you. You could kill me and I would still love you. I love you Bella and if you had died because of me I don't think that I would have lived much longer."

"But I didn't die and I'm fine now, so you should just forget about what happened."

"Your not fine your one of them!"

"It was going to happen sooner or later."

"I was hoping never."

"So was he."

She point at Edward. I didn't get it. She saw the confusion on my face.

"He wanted me to live out an as close to normal life as I could even with him in it."

"Oh."

**BPOV**

He looked a tthe ground for a second then looked back at me.

"Why did you do what you did?"

"Step in front of him?"

"Yah. He had hurt you so bad, but you still saved him."

"I hated him for that, but I couldn't hate him enough to watch him die. It was the only thing that I could think to do."

"Can we still hang out?"

"Only if-"

"No."

Edward stepped off the porch and started towards us. I just rolled my eyes, and turned to face him.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself now."

"But you don't have the control to leave yet."

"So he can come here."

"That's not the best idea."

"He can look after me. It 's not like he would let me do something that I would regret."

" . . . "

"You don't have to trust him. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then thats that."

I turned back to face Jake. He looked curious.

"Only if what?"

I gave him a sad grin.

"Only if you think that you can handle being around me now that I'm a vampire."

"I can try."

"Good. Cause you would have been stuck with me either way."

**There I finished. Are you happy now? Remember I need 10 reviews before I will update on this story. Bring on the reviews!! P.S. Give me some ideas Because I have no idea what to put next and if i don't think of something (or get an idea) soon I may just say that the story is complete because the way that I ended this chapter it would make sense. There is nothing left for me to say on this story but if you think of something I would like to hear it.**


	9. Posible epiloque

**Hey just so you know this could be the last chapter of this story. I have nothing else to add. If you have an idae I would love to hear it. Read on!!**

**Quick review**

**_"Only if you think that you can handle being around me now that I'm a vampire."_**

**_"I can try."_**

**_"Good. Cause you would have been stuck with me either way." _**

**JPOV**

Since that day me and Bella have gotten closer than ever. We can't spend to much time togather at once but we do spend time togather. She doesn't smell bad like the others so that helps. Even the pack agrees with that. Sam lets us come into La Push as long as most of the pack is with us.

Now when we go cliffdiving I don't have to hold her but every now and then I do anyways and she doesn't object, to much. She can do the most amazing dives off of the cliffs. She is still as clumsy as ever though. The other day she went to jump off the cliff and tripped over a rock so she went rolling over the edge. The pack isn't completely used to her being a va-, vamp-, vampire yet so they all jumped off and surrounded her. It looked like a big ball of arms and legs. When they hit it made a huge spash. I was laughing so hard by the time they got back up tat tears were streaming down my face.

I can't help but feel guilty. If I hadn't-. It 's my fault but she doesn't see it that way. She knew she would get changed one day no matter what. She just thinks that I sped up the process. I miss the way things were before he came back but she is so happy now. She has us both and no one could change that no matter how hard they tryed.

We were sitting on the cliffs watching the sunset over the edge of the ocean. She layed her head on my shoulders and took deep breath. I kissed the top of her head gently. I was thinking about what all of the things that we could have been and what we should of been. As we sat there she started to sing Tattoo.

_No matter what you say love,_

_I keep coming back for more,_

_Keep my hand in the fire,_

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life,_

_I learn every time I bleed._

_The truth is a stranger _

_My soul is in danger, _

_I gotta let my spirit be free to,_

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change mind._

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind._

_I can't waste time so give it moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Lived every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction._

_Loved you once, _

_needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do_

_Your on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, _

_I'll always have you._

_I'll always have you_

_I'm sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking ties._

_When I look in the mirror,_

_Didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think that I stop_

_Admit I'm wrong then change my mind._

_Sorry but I have to be strong and leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Lived every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction._

_Loved you once, _

_needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do_

_Your on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, _

_I'll always have you._

_I'll always have you_

_If I live every moment_

_Won't change any moment_

_Still a part of me and you._

_I will never regret you_

_Still the memory of you _

_Marks everthing I do._

_I can't waste time so give it moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Lived every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction._

_Loved you once, _

_needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do_

_Your on my heart just like a tattoo_

_I can't waste time so give it moment_

_I realize nothing's broken_

_No need to worry about everything I've done_

_Lived every second like it was my last one._

_Don't look back at a new direction._

_Loved you once, _

_needed protection._

_Your still a part of everything I do_

_Your on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo,_

_I'll always have you._

**Sorry I don't know if everyong agrees but i think that song fits Bella and Jake's relationship. Ok like I said this may the last chapter of this story but if you want me to write more then tell me so and give me an idea. I'm out.**


End file.
